Zootopia 2: An case in Hilltop
by silvaniapmf
Summary: After solving the nighthowlers case , Nick and Judy will have another mission, they will travel to another city to investigate another Nighthowler case, but this time it will be in Hilltop City, Hilltop is an City after Bunnyburrow. It appears that Hilltop City officials have reported that a fox named Mr Jenkins has gone Savage and has nearly attacked his wife.
1. Chapter 1

After solving the nighthowlers case , Nick and Judy will have another mission, they will travel to another city to investigate another Nighthowler case, but this time it will be in Hilltop City, a town after Bunnyburrow.

It appears that Hilltop City officials have reported that a fox named Mr Jenkins has gone Savage and has nearly attacked his wife.

When traveling to Hilltop,

Nick and Judy will find a group of children who will be willing to help solve this case.

Crossover: Timothy Goes To School and Zootopia.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an pleasant day of Autumn in Hilltop City it was cold thought, but the Primary, the fourth and Seventh grade Kids in Hilltop Primary School loved this season.

The School Bell rang signaling that the class had ended for all classes.

"All right, Children, everyone can go home, and they'll sleep early because we're getting two special guests here." said , bringing all the students together, soon all the students from different ages and sizes left school.

(Yes there are children of 8.7 and 9 at Hilltop Primary School, but only in different classrooms).

"Bye !" Timothy said

hugging her and going to the bus.

"Goodbye Timothy, and do not forget that tomorrow we'll have two special guests." she said

"I know , I'm very anxious to know who they are, "he said from the bus window.

"I'm sure you guys will love the surprise." she said looking at Timothy and going inside to pack her purse to go home.

Lilly was the last to leave in a hurry,

She got on the bus and was greeted by Henry.

"Lilly, Did you picked your lunch box today? " the beaver asked the peach-furred fox.

"Huh? " she said looking at her Backpack." I think I forgot again ... "Lilly said with a sad look on her face as her ears dropped.

(Meanwhile)

Mrs Jenkins was in the classroom packing her purse to leave, until she saw a blue lunchbox with a rainbow drawing on the table, she already knew who it was

"Uhhh Lilly," You're forgetting something!" called Mrs. Jenkins showing Lilly her lunchbox.

"Oh!" she said looking at her lunchbox while her ears goed up, at that moment Lilly ran to Mrs. Jenkins and put her lunchbox in her backpack.

"Thank you Mrs Jenkins, I'm glad I did not forget my lunchbox at school today."

laughed a little, then said.

"You're welcome Lilly, now please be careful with your things, okay?"

Lilly nodded. "See you tomorrow !" she said waving goodbye and getting on the bus that followed the road to take the students to their homes.

Mrs Jenkins left the school, took the car keys and called her, she drove in her car to her house.

Coming home the first thing she did was take a shower, prepare lunch and wait for her husband to arrive from Hilltop Secondary School.

Mrs Jenkins was in a chair near the fireplace reading a book, until she heard someone opening the door.

" I, m Home!" Said an Male Fox with an Brown Fur, he was wearing an Hawaiian polo shirt, jeans and some shoes.

"Oh Welcome Home Sweetie" she said kissing him. "So how it was on In the Hilltop Secondary School?"she said curious about the first day of work in the hilltop high school.

"It was great." He said Smiling. "those teenagers sure liked my music lessons." He said with an proud smile

"Heh,And who does not like your music lessons?" she asked.

Let's eat, lunch is ready." she said going to the kitchen.

"Great, giving music lessons to those teenagers makes me hungry." he said laughing a bit.

After the two had lunch, the two decided to spend time together as every couple, two watched some movies in the afternoon, watched the news and talked about everyday life, the conversation was long and pleasant, was talking about the band he had set up with his friends when he was 17-18 years old in high school and was talking about his dream of being a teacher while in the same high school, they also remembered that it was because of the band that the two met and began to date.

they did not even see the time pass, but when they saw the clock it was already 5:19.

"Well ... I'll go out and take care of the garden, then I'll fix that old lawn mower and that motorcycle in the garage, "he said, getting up from the couch.

"And I'm going to make an afternoon snack, how about some tea with cookies?" said , also getting up from the couch.

"Buttered rum!" he said while going outside.

Mrs Jenkins giggled."Okay, buttered rum cookies." she said going to the kitchen.

"Call me if something happens Okay?" he said looking at his wife one more time before closing the door.

"Okay, don, t worry sweetheart, everything will be fine." she said while putting her apron, smiled and goed to do some choirs.

he was in the garage looking for the lawnmower, the cat was all messed up thousands of boxes stacked and a bunch of scattered toys that looked like their kids who were in college, just after searching through cobwebs he finally found the lawn mower, he went to the garden to trim the grass.

C,mon work you Stupid piece of Trash!" he said gripping the start lever, and stretched the string, which phicalocalized at the top of the cutter. He did it several times but the engine did not start, soon he tried again But that time the engole started working.

he then let out an hystericall laugh. " It works! It Works!" he said turning the lawn mower off,

he heard someone hide behind a bush in his garden.

"It's someone there...?" he asked and no one Answered.

meanwhile

Mrs. Jenkins had just opened the stove to take out the baking of biscuits, the biscuits were with a delicious aroma.

while she put it would put the cookies on the table she heard a scream.

" Gwah!" and then an thud followed by growls.

"What was this?!" she said dropping the tray of cookies and going into the garden with something on her head "I hope Edward is Okay.

when she arrived in the garden she saw her husband collapsed on the floor.

"Edward, Are you Okay?!" she said shaking him, no response.

"Honey please answer me!" she began to despair and took the phone to call the ambulance, but stopped when Edward regained his senses.

"Run...Save...Yourself..." he said while he was starting to growl with strange grunts.

"No...please fight back!" she said Hugging her husband, he was trying to talk but he started to growl and grunt some more, soon soon felt a discomfort in his right arm that soon became a small pain and then became strong.

Until she realized Mr. Jenkins was biting her arm.

She immediately shoved him away and screamed in pain.

Mrs Jenkins soon saw that her right arm was full of blood, and she was bleeding where she had a bite mark.

"Run...P- please... Save...yourself..." he said Growling in pure anger and then he stayed in all four and Without an warning he tried to attack her but she was faster and started to run, he could hear her husband Growling like an true predator after the prey, ready to kill, devour and and quench the hunger.

, soon she ran faster to her house and locked the door.

"What happened ?!" she said while Breathing fast,soon the image of her husband lying in the garden, biting her arm and going to attack her to kill her do not leave his head.

"ngh.." she said looking at her Bleeding arm,

she soon got the first aid kit and started bandaging her arm to stop the bleeding.

Soon she was surprised that there was no noise, she carefully opened the door of her house, and saw that her husband had disappeared.

At that moment she no longer knew what to do so something went through her head.

"I know ... I'll go to the Hilltop police department I'll tell the officers about this..." she said with a little difficulty because of the great pain in her arm.

She finally reached the Hilltop police department, she explained the whole story to a grizzly bear who soon spoke to the Chief on the phone, the same allowed her to go to the chief's office.

the Chief was a strong and muscular white tiger who was always watching over Hilltop City along with the other officers, his name was Chief Bruce.

"Chief Bruce?" she asked going in the in his office.

"Oh Mrs Jenkins, is good to see my dear friend and teacher after all this time ... "he told her with a smile on his face, but that smile soon fell apart when he saw her bandaged arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked the fox who sat in front of him, wiping his glasses she took a deep breath.

"It's a long story, I hope you can hear it." she said. After listening to Mrs. Jenkins' story he was shocked, Chief could not believe what happened, he met Mr. Jenkins he was a very kind and kind being, impossible to hurt anyone.

"Do not worry ... we're going to find your husband ... "Chief Bruce said to Mr. Jenkins and a smile soon formed on her face" but I do not think it will be an easy task. " he said looking at some papers we're a bit busy recruiting new members ... "he said sipping his coffee.

"And the authorities of Brazilopolis are busy with a case of one attended at a school ... but I know of someone who can help, they are two officers." he said looking at her

"And where are they from?" she askrd

" Zootopia." He said answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose to the east, illuminated the buildings with its first rays, some animals were already awake well before that, especially the small businessmen, this in the literal sense, yet the traffic was calm and light, the city streets were developing so that rarely from congestion.

The establishments began to open the doors, our pair of heroes began to wake up, or at least half of that pair was awake.

Judy was walking towards Nick's apartment, as they were working partners, they were expected to live close to each other. It was a requirement of Chief Bogo, the hallway of the apartment was empty, probably a lot of the animals were still sleeping, including Nick, meanwhile to confirm her suspicion the bunny knocks on the door three times, waiting a little after each beat, as might be expected, Nick was asleep, it was not the first time this occurs, Judy pulls out her spare key from her pocket and opens the door, meanwhile she is surprised at what was in front of her when she walked in, Nicholas Wilde s awake and just like her in his ZPD uniform.

"Good morning carrots, did your knocks on the door were so weak I did not even hear you, or is the urge to see me so great that now it just goes in without knocking?" Nick showed a convinced smile on his face, even more to see Judy in that situation, he would bet he had been very surprised to see him neat, after all it was not everyday.

"I can only be dreaming," she murmured.

"Of course not your dumb fox, I knocked several times, I think your ears are still sleeping, but I admit I was surprised, how did you get up so early?" she asked curiously.

"Waking up early all day to go to work, even earlier to go to work, I got used to getting up early, even if I preferred morning to sleep." Nick let out a small laugh.

Judy was a few seconds in silence was impressed, was Nick becoming more responsible? "Since it's ready, I see no reason to stay here." Judy said with the keys of the car on her paws.

"Right, I'll drive!" Nick steps past Judy pulling the keys from her paws.

"You lock the door!" he was halfway down the hall when he spoke.

"Dumb Fox," she murmurs with a faint smile as she locks the door, after which she would go to meet her friend who was already in the car seat waiting for her.

BREAK TIME

[ZPD, 06:45 AM]

The duo arrived at 6:30 in the ZPD building, the duo had won their own office after the Nighthowlers affair, it was a somewhat spacious living room with two computers, two circular tables being one of the ideal size for Judy, the tables were close to the wall the room had a window overlooking the street, at that time our heroes were "ending" several reports of previous cases, although they were simple cases, the bureaucratic part for the archiving of the same was very long, were reports and more reports that should have been made, since there were more than 20 cases that were responsible during this time, but only now they were finalizing the documentation, Judy worked "in full steam" however Nick was the slowest.

"Nick, can you speed up your part?" asked Judy. "You always leave the worst for me!" she said complaining that Nick seemed to be procrastinating at work.

"Don, t talk like that Carrots!" he said. "I'm working hard here, too!" he lied, he hated that part of the service, at first until it was legal to do the reports, yet it became a monotonous, routine part of the job, so it was more comfortable to leave that part to his partner.

If it was a little past nine o'clock, Nick had rushed his part a little against his will, the two of them finished all, which left him mentally exhausted.

Judy, as she was accustomed, felt nothing but a beginning of a day's work, but as they had finished, a little break to relax would not be bad, it was what was in Nick's mind as he leaned back against the chair in a relaxed manner , the two heard the voice of Chief Bogo

"Wilde, Hopps! in my office now!"The buffalo commanded in its typical authoritarian tone as it stood.

"Boss, we just finished the reports and we're tired." He tried to invent an excuse while he remained leaning against the chair.

Chief Bogo just left the room expecting the two to obey his order.

"Speak for yourself, you sluggard!" Judy jumped out of her chair with all her heart.

"I'm already going Chief!" said this before Chief Bogo left the room.

"Let's go, Nick, or do you want to see the boss angry?" the question was followed by a smile at the corner of her mouth, Judy was already near the door ready to leave.

"That was a checkmate, we'd better go soon." He said getting up from his chair in time to see Judy leave the room in front of him, Nick would not be left behind and followed the rabbit swiftly into the room of Chief Bogo.

The two of them walked into the office and sat in two chairs facing the Buffalo that was looking at some papers.

"So Chief, what did you want to talk to us about?" Nick asked.

Chief Bogo looked at them both and then spoke.

"Wilde, Hopps ... I have an account of the

HPD (Hilltop Police Department)

saying that a fox goed Savage and attacked his wife. "

Nick and Judy were silent with a shocked expression on their faces, Judy tried to say something more nothing came from her mouth, but Nick was the first to speak again.

"Are you kidding right?"Nick asked him if this was a joke, but Chief Bogo's reaction did not change.

"Does it look like I'm kidding Wilde?" he asked as his reaction remained serious as ever.

"But Chief, how can this happen? "Judy asked," We've solved the Nighthowlers case here in Zootopia and we've never had an incident with them again, but whoever would have access to them, they're only grown in Bunnyburrow. "

"I do not know who may have had access to the nighthowlers, but whoever it may be, is going to use them for evil on Hilltop." Chief Bogo said looking at his computer.

"Do you think this mammal is going to do the same thing he tried to do in Zootopia? " Judy asked Him.

"To make the predators of Hilltop City savages?" he asked and then Answered "yes."

"Sooo, What is the name of the fox that became Savage?" he asked

"Let me see here Wilde..." he said leafing through some papers. "Here it is," he said. His name is Mr Jenkins.

Judy then gasped in shock and brought her paws to his mouth, Nick and Chief Bogi were confused, Judy knew this Mr Jenkins person?

"What do you mean, Mr. Jenkins?" she still asked in shock He are so and kind, I do not still believe it ... "

Nick was the first to ask Judy how she knew who Mr Jenkins was.

"Carrots, how do you know this Mr Jenkins?" Nick asked Judy, Chief Bogo also had this question in his mind, Judy then took a deep breath and told all she knew

"He was an my music teacher in Hilltop Secondary School." she explained to Nick that who was only hearing.

"He's married with Mrs. Jenkins who was also my teacher at the hilltop primary school. "

He is also an ex- member of a famous rock band in the 1980s,but he is very sweet and kind being."

"But you don't remember what said when we went to see him? "Nick asked.

"We may have evolved, but deep down we are still Animals Prey and Predator." said Nick.

"Officer Wilde is right ... no matter how much we evolved, we still have some primitive instinct hidden in us." Chief Bogo said, "But that's not why I called you."

Chief Bogo said looking at both of them.

"So ... why did you call us here?" Nick asked.

"I want you two to go to Hilltop to solve this case,you're going to have to stay on Hilltop, I recommend you pack up the things you need to stay there, or if you find out something or see someone suspicious call me or Benjamin Clawhouser." he said and then two nodded

"Okay, you're dismissed to go there today. "

Said he again seeing some papers that were in his hooves

Nick and Judy were in their office to order the things to go to Hilltop City, Nick thought if they were easier or sooner they would settle this case, but it was not, they were facing a new case of nighthowlers, something that Nick and Judy never thought it was going return someday.

Arriving in the apartments, the two packed their suitcases, put on some clothes, cell phone chargers, headphones, a notebook, transmitter radios, and Judy's old carrot-shaped recording pen.

After arranging things to go to Hilltop, Judy locked the apartment of the two and headed to the train station to catch the train that would take them both to Hilltop.

Finally the train that would take them to Hilltop was already at the boarding platform, so the two did not waste time getting on the train along with other mammals.

"Judy, where's is this Hilltop City place?" he said putting Judy's luggage on the train first.

Judy:"It's after Bunnyburrow, and did you know that Hilltop is part of the Burrows?

and did you know that Hilltop has the best sights to see the fireworks in the new year, is it in Oliver Park Hill."

Nick chuckled. "You seem to be excited to go there, Carrots." He said with an Smirk on his face.

" But of course!" Said Judy jumping like an 7 years old kit

"I'm going to go to Hilltop, relive some times when I was little bunny, do you think hilltop have changed a lot, are the Hilltop schools still there?" she asked

"I do not know carrots," Nick said, putting his luggage on the train. "But we're going to investigate another Nighthowler case remember?"

Oh yeah, "she said as her countenance changed and her ears lowered. "I had forgotten that. "

" But Hey, can you tell me more about this Hilltop place, and maybe how it was to study in a place like this." he said with

"Of course, Well...I used to Study in Hilltop Primary and secondary Schools with 12 of my younger brothers and sisters, Mrs Jenkins was an sweet and kind type of teacher Even she and Mr Jenkins being foxes." she said Without trying to sound mean.

"And my dad and my mom used to study in the Secondary School when they were 14 and 15 years old. " she explained everything.

A few hours passed Nick was already sleeping on the seat and Judy was tinkering with her i-Phone when the voice of the train spoke.

Attention all passengers, we are arriving in Hilltop City in 5 minutes.

"Nick, Wake up your sluggard!" she said shaking him." Well are almost in Hilltop!" she said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Huh?!" he said rubbing his eyes "Have we arrived here already?" he then looked at his wristwatch the hour was 06:59.

"Wow!" he said surprised when he saw that the hours passed quickly "I remember that we left Zootopia was it was 04:34" then Nick and Judy took his luggage and left the train, the two of them saw that Hilltop was a little bit like Zootopia, had buildings of different shapes and sizes, clothing stores, bakeries, restaurants, and houses away from each other, the lights of those

"Wow ..." Judy and Nick said together "they could not believe that Hilltop became modern after those years.

Oh wow...look at that!" Judy said pointing an old bakery near an alley.

"I remembered coming here with my siblings before we went to school, we had a snack even after we had breakfast." she said with a laugh.

"Gluttony Bunny," said Nick, laughing a little, Judy heard what he said and landed an weak punch on his arm.

"Let me guess, you want to go there, do not you? "Nick asked, looking at his partner.

"Yes Nick, can we go? "Asked Judy, acting like a child again, Nick just laughed.

"Okay ..." said Nick, it seems like a break for a coffee and a snack is okay, "Nick said with that same old sly smile

Great! "Judy hurries running in front of him" the last one who pays the bill! "

"Ahh but I will not pay anything!" Nick said after her.

The two arrived at the bakery, it was a pleasant environment, Nick saw that there were many customers there from small mammals to large ones.

"Excuse me Sebastian." Judy said to an English Cocker Spaniel , he appeared to be middle-aged, had white fur below his muzzle, deep amber eyes instead of blues, and a bumpy brown coat instead of Brown and White.

"Oh, no, im not sebastian i am his older brother, Alexander". he said cleaning the counter "you must be the officers Wilde and Judy who solved the case of the nighthowlers in Zootopia," he said wiping his glasses. "You're very famous here, and I see my brother was right, you've grown a lot Judy.

"Wow...Thanks Alexander, is great to see you again after all those years, but

Where's Sebastian? "Judy asked, and at that moment Alexander was silent. In that hour Judy and Nick knew something was wrong.

"Look, if you do not want to talk, you do not have to ..." Nick said.

"No," said Alexander. "You need to know the truth ..." he said looking at the two.

"What truth?" Judy asked Alexander

"My little brother Sebastian ... he goed Savage!" he said with a serious tone in his voice, Nick and Judy did not

believed what they were hearing,

a savage mammal on Hilltop the thing was getting serious

"And he was not the only one, One of my clients Miss Appleberry, Officer Johnny and Jordan Bushytail were also savages."

"And he hurt you?" Judy said worriedly.

"Well ... it was just a few scratches on my body and a Bite in my paw" he said showing his right paw that was bandaged . "So are you guys going to want something, juice a cake or a coffee?" he asked the two.

"Well ... that buttered carrot bread with oregano would taste good, "Judy said.

Alexander chuckled a little

"Of course, my brother said that bread was your favorite, and you official Wilde?" Asked the fox who was adjusting his sunglasses.

"Something with blueberries ... I'm not good at choosing". he said and Alexander chuckled.

"Okay coming right up!" he said and went to get the request of the two, after he left Judy was the first to speak with Nick

"Nick, the situation here is getting serious, first was , now Sebastian and more these three ..." said Judy. "If that continues whoever this person will spread the chaos for Hilltop, tomorrow can be anyone." Said

"Calm down, Carrots, we're going to solve this case." Nick said with a smile of determination. But first we will have to see a hotel to stay here.

At that time Alexander came with the buttered carrot bread with oregano and a slice of blueberry pie and a blueberry bread.

"Thanks Alexander, this looks so good" Judy said.

"You're Welcome and i heard you guys are looking for hotel?" he said looking at the two, and the two nodded

"So today is your lucky night, my adopted brother is a receptionist at a hotel near the 'Le petit café', it's a few blocks from here, it's just talking to him that he's going to make a good price for you two. " he said with an warm smile.

After the two of them ate, Nick paid the bill since he was the last one to arrive, they left the bakery and went to the Hotel that

"Do you think it's here?" Nick asked Judy.

"I think so, let's go" Judy said.

after they entered the hotel they heard a voice that seems to be from a 26 year old teenager,

"Oh, Hello there, can I help you?" the voice said.

they turned around and saw an White and tan furred maltese, Nick was the first to speak.

"We are looking for a room, your older brother Alexander said you could make a good price for us." Nick Said.

"Ah yes, a room, of course I will do the best price for you two, after all you are very famous here in Hilltop, Japaw, Coyotico and in Brazilopolis, follow me also my names if Zachary. "he said going to the bench and sitting in the chair.

"Very well, I need your names, please." he said.

"Judith Laverne Hopps."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

after a few seconds the registration was completed.

"Okay, your room is the 312." he said giving the keys to both of them." Good luck and please... save my brother." Zachary said to Judy.

"Don,t worry we'll save your brother, "said Judy with a smile of compassion on her face which made the little Maltese smile.

The two entered the elevator, and they were 28 floors to room 312, then when the two left the elevator they searched the room for the huge hall until they finally found it.

So when they got the key and opened the room they were surprised by what they saw, the wuarto was huge, had a window overlooking the other hotels and the street, had a television, a desk, and a computer, a red velvet carpet and had two beds one away from the other.

" Holy shit..."that was all Nick said when he was puzzled by the tanning of the bedroom that he did not notice Judy punching him in the arm.

"Watch your language Wilde," Judy said, tapping her foot to the ground quickly.

"Hey, but are these beds comfortable?" she asked.

"I know, you test the one I test this!" he told Judy who nodded.

"Ready, set..."

Go! "Judy and Nick spoke at the same time as they jumped on the beds as if they were children.

"Man I always wanted to do this!" Nick said With an Smirk.

"Me too" said Judy. We'd better call Chief Bogo and tell him we've arrived. "Judy suggested, Judy called Chief Bogo and said they were already on Hilltop, Chief Bogo told them to hurry because more mammals were getting savages, Judy said. they would make the best of them, and so ended

"Carrots, I'll take a shower." I said going to the bathroom, "you should do the same."

"Alright, will we go to Hilltop Primary School tomorrow and talk to Mrs Jenkins all right?" said Judy.

"All right," Nick said, turning on the shower.

After Nick finished taking a good shower it was Judy's turn, the incredible thing was that she took longer than him.

Judy then left the bathroom already in her pajamas, she then lay on the bed that was close to Nick's.

"Goodnight Nick."

" Night Judy."


End file.
